IMAX
Scare Factor: None to Nightmare Descriptions: 1000th Theatere: The logo starts with an old movie intro. In the middle, there are three screens, the first saying "CELEBRATING" then "1000" then "THEATERS" fully spelling out "CELRBRATING 1000 THEATERS". Then, a countdown begins from 10. After the 8 appears, We are transported to a blueish space-like dimension. We move through gigantic numbers through humongous rings. When we get to number seven, it flips around revealing a message saying, "MIND BLOWING IMAGES". We continue to travel through the numbers. Once we get to number 5, That turns around revealing another message: "EARTH-SHATTERING SOUND". We move on. Once we get to 3, it reveals the message, "THE ULTIMATE MOVIE EXPERIENCE". We finally move through all the numbers into emptiness. A message appears out of nowhere and says "WATCH A MOVIE". It flips, then says "OR BE PART OF ONE"; 3 huge, wide and clear blue rings appear and crossover each other. Finally, It flips, and reveals the movies feature company: saying "IMAX". The logo stays on the screen for a few seconds. Then it and the rings fade; The "IMAX" fades to dust, while the rings fade to black, just like the screen. In the middle, in a white font, the screen displays the final message before fading to black, " Digital Technology powered by DLP CINEMA". Scare factor: None to Nightmare This logo doesn't bother much people at all, but some get scared by it due to the way this immerses you and make some scared. The eerie "WEWAuLG" sounds in the music may weird or creep people out, and the IMAX font looks like the THX logo font. which is terrifying, and we'll get to that later. Watch if you Dare Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Movie Theater logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that could scare TVE's Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that PBS66 finds funny Category:Logos that tried to scare Dora Category:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman1 Category:Nightmare Logos Category:I Category:M Category:A Category:X Category:CLG Wiki List of Seizure Inducing Logos (2017) REUPLOAD Category:Logos that Don't scare Pidge Gunderson (V:LD) Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Free Birds Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare ROBLOX Guests Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare He-Man Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that Scare Ponies Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Geornimo Stilton Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Logos that scare Dudley Puppy Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Grumpy Cat Category:Logos that scare Poppy Cat Category:Logos that scare Phil & Lil Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare Wonder Pets Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Franklin Category:Logos that Scare Scout (Team Fortress 2) Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Harley Quinn Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that scare Garfield Category:Logos that scare Jon Arbuckle Category:Logos that scare Timon and Pumbaa Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that scare Cheese Category:Logos that scare Madame Foster Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that scare Mr. Herriman Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Billy and Mandy Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Johnny (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Samurai Jack Category:Logos that scare Johnny Bravo Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare Noire (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that Scare The Cat In The Hat Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that scare Terry Crews Category:Logos that scare John Cena Category:Logos that blind Withered Foxy when he watches it in the dark Category:Logos that scare Withered Freddy Category:Logos that scare Withered Golden Freddy Category:Logos that scare My Animatronic Self Category:Logos that'll probably scare Phantom Foxy Category:Logos that scare the LNaJ 2 characters Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that fit perfectly in my cringe compilation Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES!